Unforeseen Paths
by MELoveStories
Summary: Kili has been abandoned by his uncle, Tauriel banished by her king. Can two lonely souls find a place to belong...together? Pre-BOTFA - Kili doesn't go to the Mountain after Lake-town.


**Unforeseen Paths**

Kili woke shortly after Tauriel went out to scout the area and look for Legolas and Fili kept quiet, not telling his brother that he hadn't dreamed the elf. He would not risk further hurt to Kili if she never returned. Fili blocked from his heart the tender way Tauriel looked at Kili after he asked if she could love him, nor the brief glimpse he had of her sliding her fingers through his dark hair.

Though his fever was down it wasn't gone and Kili looked weakly for his brother. "Fi?"

Fili was at his side in an instant, taking his sibling's hand. "I'm here brother."

Kili closed his eyes, rolling his head towards the wall. They'd moved him from the table once Tauriel left for his comfort and to help the children put their home to right as a distraction from worrying after their father. "You should go," he forced out, "to the Mountain with the others. You will be needed."

His brow furrowed. "I'm needed here. Do you think I would leave you? I won't go without you."

The young dwarf's expression pinched. "Thorin didn't think I was worth taking, worth waiting for." He bit his knuckles to stifle a sob. "I have no place there."

Fili smoothed his damp hair back. "Nay Kili, that's not true. He did not want to risk your health when you clearly weren't well." Personally he didn't completely believe it himself given how their uncle acted, but Kili didn't need his doubts.

"He didn't want me!" Kili insisted, pounding his fist weakly on the bed. "You saw it yourself." Tears leaked down his cheeks, making him feel even more miserable. "All my life I've followed him, looked up to him, revered him. I didn't hesitate to volunteer for the quest despite knowing the possible dangers involved, and I risked my life for his dream. Yet when it came down to the last he threw me away like I wasn't worth the dirt on his boots. I don't matter to Thorin Fi, he just left me." The more the poison spread through his veins the more terrified Kili grew but Thorin didn't see how much his nephew needed him and left him behind.

Fili leaned over, hugging Kili hard. "You matter brother, you matter so very much."

"To you maybe," the younger responded flatly, staring into space with glassy eyes, "but not to anyone else."

The memory of Tauriel pushed to the front of his mind and Fili blew out a breath. "You matter to the elf too Kili. She healed your leg, defied the blond prince's order to do it too."

Kili frowned at Fili, uncomprehending. "It wasn't a dream?"

Fili smiled and shook his head. "Nay brother. She was here."

"But she left?" he cried plaintively.

Before Fili could answer Tauriel came through the door. "The rest of the orcs have gone. I saw hoof prints. Legolas must be tracking them." Then her eyes fell on Kili awake and a soft light suffused her features. "Kili."

"Tauriel?" he asked, still unbelieving.

She took a step forward but then became aware of all the eyes on her and hesitated. Fili took charge. "Alright lads, let's help the children get their home in order." He sent Bofur out for firewood and joined Oin in setting the furniture back in place, keeping them all as far away from the bed as possible.

Tauriel could see what he was doing and felt uncertain how to respond. She pulled one of the curtains half closed and sank onto the edge of the bed, skimming her fingers over the bandage. "It gladdens my heart to see you awake."

Kili impulsively grabbed her hand, finally getting a good look at her without bars interrupting the view. "You're real."

Her lips curved slightly and her fingers curled around his for a heartbeat before she withdrew. "I am."

He pushed himself up straighter and bent at the waist. "Kili of the line of Durin."

Mirth danced in her deep green eyes and she dipped her head. "Tauriel, a Captain of the Forest Guard/in King Thranduil's guard."

Kili grinned. "I thought we should be properly introduced, at last."

"A pleasure." Her smile faded. "How are you feeling?"

"Marvelous now that you're here," Kili responded eagerly before slumping back onto the pillow when his ravaged body finally won out over his brief burst of strength on seeing her. "Well, perhaps I have had better days."

Tauriel eyed him sadly. "I should hope so." She made as if to reach for his hand and drew back, standing quickly. "I'll make you some tea for the fever." His eyes had given away the heat burning in his body so that she did not even need to feel his skin to know it was hot to the touch.

"Tauriel-" he began, but she was already gone and the light in him died once more.

Heaving a sigh, Fili joined Tauriel at the stove where she looked through Bard's herbs and chose the right one to mix in the hot water. "I'm Fili. Kili is my brother."

She glanced over. "The dwarf who carried no less than twelve knives on his person. And I'm not even convinced we found them all." Tauriel arched an eyebrow and Fili shrugged.

"You missed nothing that would have aided in my escape." He glanced back at Kili, whose eyes were closed, and lowered his voice. "He's in a bad way Lady Elf." Tauriel glanced sharply towards her patient and back at him. "Not so much physically, you've taken care of the worst and for that I thank you." He bowed. "We are all at your service. But now..." Fili swallowed. "Thorin left him behind because of the wound. He feels abandoned. I cannot make that better." He wavered a moment before pressing on. "Do you care for him at all?"

Tauriel drew in her breath and wouldn't look at him, focusing on the tea. Once a fire was lit to heat the pot she met his gaze. "Yes," she all but whispered.

Fili grasped her hand. "Then you are the only one who can help. Please, make him believe that."

She shook her head. "You would have your brother attach himself to an elf?"

"I would have him be okay. If that's what it takes..."

That wasn't exactly a yes but Tauriel heard the truth, that Fili would find a way to accept whatever made his brother happy. She poured the tea into a tin mug. "I can make no promises." She was not well versed in matters of the heart.

Tauriel went to Kili and drew the curtains almost fully closed, shaking his shoulder. "Kili? I'm sorry but you need to drink some." He took the mug and she looked for a place to begin. "I hope you will be able to join your people soon." It seemed like the right thing to say, except her heart hurt thinking of him so far away when her place was in the forest.

Kili took a sip and shook his head listlessly. "I'm not going."

Her brow furrowed. "But I thought-"

"So did I," he said darkly, glancing around and beginning to look lost. "I do not want to go home in disgrace, but I know not what to do or where to go now. Lake-town has no place or use for dwarves."

"The Mountain is to be your home Kili. Is that not why you came?"

He slammed the mug down, sloshing hot liquid over the sides. "Aye," Kili huffed bitterly, "but I was mistaken." He shut his eyes, keeping out her light. "There is no place for me now."

Tauriel was not experienced in offering comfort. "You should rest."

Kili's mood shifted and he reached out, barely brushing his fingers over hers. "Will you stay?"

The Mountain rumbled again and she turned her hand, fingertips lightly touching his. "Rest. I will be here."

Kili closed his eyes and Tauriel watched for several moments before the leaving the curtained area to join the others. No one said as word as she took her weapons out to the porch, but when the door closed Bofur tugged his beard. "Are we taking an elf with us to the Mountain then?"

Fili sighed. "I don't know." But if it was the only way to enure Kili wanted to come...he just didn't know if provoking Thorin's wrath would be worth getting them all to Erebor together.

 **LOTR**

They stayed in Bard's house three days and during each one Kili and Tauriel spent more and more time together, largely excluding the others, though not out of spite, simply because they only had eyes for one another. Fili also suspected Kili was using Tauriel as a shield against any more conversation and platitudes about Thorin's actions. On the third night Smaug attacked and they - elf, children, and dwarves - were forced to flee. Tauriel would have preferred Kili rest a day or two longer but it could not be helped.

Those who were able gave aid once the former Lake-town residents reached shore - helping pull boats and belongings from the water, tending the wounded, comforting the bereaved. Kili - who had been instructed to keep still as he was in pain from the moving about and neither Tauriel nor Oin had the means to prepare willow bark tea in the midst of such chaos - sat and entertained Tilda and many other children with stories of their journey thus far (softening all the scariest parts for tender ears of course) so the adults could have time to sort out what to do next.

Makeshift campsites were set up that night and the next day passed much the same, though provisions were a concern as there were only meager rations to sustain all of them. They camped in the cold with small fires that were of little use against the elements and began packing and readying to leave once the sun rose. Legolas appeared out of nowhere, both elves were fervently thankful for their friend's safety. They were given little time for speaking before Feren rode up and proclaimed Tauriel's banishment.

Legolas' expression hardened. "If there is no place for Tauriel-"

Tauriel put a hand on his arm to stop what she knew was coming. "Legolas, he is not only your king but your father. Do not break that bond on my account."

He frowned. "You have been like his daughter Tauriel. How can I let this stand?"

Tauriel shook her head. "Those days passed long ago mellon. But for you it is different. Please."

His gaze narrowed. "There is something you are not telling me."

A sigh pushed past her lips. "What I feel for Kili would not be welcome in the Woodland Realm. This is really for the best."

Legolas' eyebrows jumped up. "What do you feel for him?"

Tauriel's lips curved softly. "Love. And it is worth what I will lose for following my heart."

He regarded her sadly. "Then this is goodbye?"

"Farewell for now," she corrected. "I am certain we will see one another again."

They clasped forearms, respect of long years of service and the deep love of friendship passing between them. "Be safe Tauriel."

She nodded. "You as well."

Legolas turned back to Feren. "Tell my father I will return in a sennight. There is something I must see to first." He looked one last time at Tauriel and strode resolutely away.

Tauriel shared with Feren the traditional parting gesture, not holding it against him for following orders, and returned to the dwarf camp now nearly dismantled. Her arrival caught Fili and Kili in the middle of an argument and she stopped to hear the end.

"...I won't go!" Kili declared passionately. "You're the heir. He doesn't need me, he doesn't want me there, and he didn't care enough to see me taken care of." He closed his eyes. "If Oin and you and not stayed I would have died on that dock all alone."

"I never would have let that happen!" Fili argued, his tone quickly turning pleading. "Please Kili, I do not want to do this without you."

Kili leaned his forehead on Fili's. "I'm sorry brother, I can't."

"Is this because of the elf?" Fili demanded.

"Her name is Tauriel," Kili corrected. "And no, I've made my decision based on our uncle's actions. But," he continued quietly, "I would have given the Mountain up for her. Tauriel is more important to me than halls full of gold and jewels. I love her Fi."

Fili's shoulders slumped. "So you will go live in the forest with the spiders?"

Kili chuckled. "You've already seen she can protect me from them. As for the other..." he shrugged. "If she'll have me I'll go wherever she is. Tauriel is my choice brother."

"Ki..." Fili was at a loss. "We've never been apart."

"I know," Kili sighed. "And I will miss you like my right arm, even if you do snore in my ear at night loud enough to shatter stone. But this is something I have to do."

Fili hugged Kili tightly. "Send word, wherever you end up. This is not goodbye."

Kili shook his head. "Never goodbye Fi. I love you."

Fili kissed his brother's forehead. "Never goodbye. I love you too." Then he trudged slowly towards the others.

Kili looked up when Tauriel appeared. "How much did you hear?"

She fiddled with her bow. "Enough to give me courage to make my request." Tauriel swallowed. "I've been banished from Mirkwood for disobeying the king's order, there is no place for me either. Might...Do you think we may find a place to belong...together?"

Kili dug the runestone from his pocket and set it in her palm. "I know how I feel and I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive. Tauriel, amralime."

She closed her eyes. "Le melin Kili."

The whispered words made him grin. Even in two different languages their hearts understood each other. "I will go wherever you are. That is my promise."

Tauriel cupped his cheek. "I choose you, where my heart has found a home."

Kili drew her down slightly and their lips met in a soft, hesitant caress. He pulled back, exuding happiness, and stroked her face. "I've no idea what happens now."

She looked around - the people of Esgarath had left, on their way to the ruins of Dale even as the dwarves drifted to Erebor. Mirkwood was behind them and all the North, all the rest of Middle-earth really, lay open, they could go where they pleased. "We are without a people. I do not know where to start."

Kili gathered his meager belongings, including a knife Fili left him with and a bow given from Lake-town's armoury. "Winter is upon us, the days grow cold. Perhaps we make for Rivendell? If they will allow us to spend the season there, what about traveling to the Shire after that? Or someplace in-between? We can make our home anywhere as long as we are together."

Tauriel seemed uncertain but nodded and they set off around the lake, doing their best not to look back.

 **LOTR**

But plans can change in unforeseen ways. Not seven leagues from Long Lake they came to a small town called Belegar. A man hailed Kili soon after they passed the outskirts. "A dwarf are you young master?"

Kili eyed him apprehensively. "Aye."

"Blacksmith?"

He nodded. "I can do smithwork. Why?"

The man came closer and held out his hand. "I'm Hofir. We recently lost our blacksmith and work is piling up. Many repairs are needed before the snow comes. Could ye...see fit to stay a week and be of assistance? You'd get a fair wage and I've a cottage you and your lady can use..." He trailed off, looking more closely at Tauriel, and pushed his hat back. "Well I'll be. You're an elf."

Tauriel nodded. "Yes."

"Haven't seen your kind around these parts in many a year, dwarves neither."

"Those days may be returning," Kili answered vaguely, turning to his companion. "Tauriel?"

She shrugged. "I do not mind if you want to stay."

Kili thought about the last time he felt truly useful and working with his hands was part of that. He squared his shoulders. "Show me to the smithy."

Hofir started walking and they fell into step with him. "What is your trade Lady Elf?"

Tauriel fingered the arrows in her quiver. "I have served as a guard of my people for some time. But I can weave, and elves are rather good at growing things also."

Hofir nodded. "I am sure we can find work for you as well, should you desire it."

She edged closer to her dwarf. "I will help Kili, if he does not object." Tauriel smiled when he seemed surprised. "I would like to watch you work."

A little girl ran up to Hofir. "Da!" He caught her up in his arms and she stared at Tauriel with wide eyes. "Oh, an elf! I've always wanted to see an elf." She gazed at Tauriel hopefully. "Can I touch your ears?"

Hofir hushed her. "Do not bother our guests daughter." He glanced at Tauriel. "My apologies. She's full of wonder about everything."

Tauriel smiled. "That is not necessary. Wonder is something we should all strive to hold on to." She took the child's hand and moved it to her ear. "See? They are just like yours only a different shape and I can hear things further away."

The little girl grinned delightedly. "You're so pretty! What's your name?"

"Tauriel. And who are you?"

She smiled shyly. "I'm Beka. Is that your husband?"

Kili and Tauriel exchanged startled glances. "Not yet," Kili answered for her. "We are betrothed. But someday very soon I hope to be her husband."

Tauriel threaded her fingers through his, squeezing slightly. They reached the blacksmith shop and Kili scanned the area, feeling right at home. "The forge will take time to get hot enough, but the tools I need are all here. What is the most urgent repair?"

Hofir set Beka down and sent her back to her mother, then began showing Kili around and pointing out what needed to be done. The first day was a long one and Kili worked hard, but the people were genuinely grateful, friendly and curious without being rude. Tauriel offered what help she could, interested in learning about his trade. When Hofir finally led them to the cottage that night, both were ready for rest.

"It's not that big," he said apologetically. "And you two not yet wed..."

Kili shook his head to forestall the arguments. "We've spent already two nights on the road together. I will behave honourably, you've no cause for concern."

Hofir seemed uncertain but their relationship was not his business. "Very well. Goodnight and thank you again Master Dwarf. You've saved us a great deal of trouble."

Kili bowed. "At your service."

The man left and he pushed open the door. "We need some light." Tauriel found a lamp and Kili located flint, striking a spark immediately. He turned up the wick and both looked around at their temporary quarters. Hofir was right about the space being small but Tauriel thought cozy a better descriptor. The door swung in on the kitchen where a wooden table sat. Beyond that in the far corner sat a couple armchairs and the fireplace. The opposite corner held sleeping quarters, curtained off like in Bard's house, and out a window they could see the privy near the back door. Kili also discovered the woodpile and got a fire started while Tauriel boiled water for tea, which she found on one of the sparsely stocked shelves.

They sipped their drinks in silence, watching the crackling flames throwing dancing shadows on the wall until finally Kili spoke. "You can take the bed. I'll be fine here in front of the fire."

She arched an eyebrow. "You are working harder, you should have a soft place to sleep and rest, especially as you are recently injured." That reminded her about his leg and Tauriel set down her mug to roll up his loose pantleg and undo the new bandage she'd put on that morning. Her fingers skimming around the wound made Kili shiver and she set the cloth aside. "Leave it to the air tonight. I'll go search for plants and herbs tomorrow to make more salve." She pulled his pantleg back down and Kili caught her hand.

"I wish I could have said yes when Beka asked earlier." He lifted her fingers to his lips. "When may I be your husband Tauriel?" They hadn't even talked in such terms yet, beyond their promise and campfire 'what ifs'.

Tauriel cupped his face, leaning her forehead on his. "Soon," she whispered, her breath warm on his skin, "and then we shall not have to argue over who gets the bed." She kissed him gently. "Tonight I win."

Kili could hardly protest after that, though he lay awake watching her blanket covered form bathed in firelight until he could not keep his eyes open any longer.

 **LOTR**

Tauriel was gone when Kili woke, though the fire blazed and a kettle heated on the stove. By the time he used the privy and washed in the frigid water from the pitcher and bowl on a small nearby table she'd returned, crushing leaves with a mortar and pestle. Kili fixed them hot oat cereal for breakfast, noting that they would need to better stock the kitchen since dwarves liked good food and plenty of it. He'd have to learn what elves liked also, his in particular. Tauriel had the salve prepared by the time it was ready and spread a layer on his wound before adding a fresh bandage and smiling. "It is better every day."

Kili kissed her palm. "Did I ever thank you for saving my life?"

She chuckled. "Which time?"

He grinned lazily. "All of them I suppose."

Tauriel pretended to think about it and shook her head. "I do not believe you did."

Kili widened his eyes in pretend shock. "I must rectify that oversight at once." He motioned her closer and claimed her lips, drawing the caress out. "Thank you," he whispered.

Tauriel slid her fingers into his hair. "It has been my privilege."

"I love you," Kili told her. He hadn't said it often since the first, but it never failed to put a light in Tauriel's eyes.

"I love you." Hearing her say the words back and knowing she meant each one was even better.

 **LOTR**

The first several days Kili and Tauriel took things in trade for their - mostly his - work. From one customer meat, another vegetables, even eggs and milk. One husband brought bread and muffins his wife made and soon their kitchen was well stocked. Then a seamstress offered fabric, and a farmer spun wool. A man with skill in woodworking, on hearing of her abilities, volunteered to fashion her a loom on which to weave. That took care of their clothing and warmer things needed for winter.

By the second week Kili was being paid in gold, which they carefully saved for when traveling merchants were due to come through town. Tauriel moved more into her own tasks then, as he had things well in hand, spending much of her time weaving and occasionally going off with one of the hunting parties as protection and to utilize her skills as well as stretch her legs. Used to being active, she found simply sitting and working all day rather an adjustment.

On their fourteenth night in Belegar, a place they'd found such deep acceptance - for people who'd never really fit in anywhere, though Tauriel at least had a role to fulfill at Legolas' side like Kili had at Fili's, it was a most welcome feeling - Tauriel shifted to face him as they shared their nightly tea before taking up the now familiar nightly argument about who would sleep on the floor. "I've been thinking Kili...do you like it here?"

Kili could almost feel where the conversation was going and gave her his full attention. "I do. There's something special about these people Tauriel. They're a group of misfits that formed a town, a place of refuge for those needing a home, and because they know what it's like to be outcasts they treat no one else that way. An elf and a dwarf should be so unusual, a reason to shun us, and yet they've barely batted an eye." He chuckled. "Though I think Hofir may peek in the window some nights to be sure we are keeping our word about no untoward behaviour."

Tauriel nodded, agreeing with everything he said. "Would you stay?"

Kili's eyebrows rose. "Stay? For good? I thought you wanted to see Rivendell." He'd actually been awaiting the day she was ready to move on, and dreading it because of the place they'd found here.

She shrugged. "Someday, perhaps. But what I truly wanted was a home. And this," one hand gestured to encompass the entire cottage, "feels like home." Tauriel set her drink aside. "You feel like home to me Kili, I've no doubt you always will." She tilted her head to the side. "Do you still...desire to be my husband?"

Kili almost dropped his mug. "More than anything amralime."

She bit her lip and smiled. "Then we may wed tonight, be that your wish."

His brow furrowed. "Who would perform the ceremony?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Elven weddings are very simple. We speak vows, invoke the name of Iluvatar, and I become your wife and you my husband by..." Tauriel's gaze flickered to the bed and Kili's followed.

"Oh. Ohh..." he drew a breath when her meaning was understood. "Are you sure Tauriel?"

"I would not say so if there were any doubts in my mind."

Kili kissed her and they knelt together before the fire to exchange heartfelt vows and promises. Then he made sure the door was barred and coverings drawn over both windows before beginning to ready for bed. It all started slowly, with them freeing each other's hair from woven confines, then the shedding of all extra layers, and finally he pulled the bed curtains shut and held her close for a heated caress that was the first of so many both stopped keeping count.

The blacksmith shop remained closed the following day and the next Kili opened only for the special task of melting down a little of their gold to make wedding bands. The day after was busy as usual and everyone who stopped by was quick to put the pieces together (a new ring plus Kili's cheerful whistling and uncontainable smile, as well as the fact that Tauriel couldn't stay away and dropped by with food, which gave Kili the opportunity to steal yet another kiss from his beautiful new wife) and offered their congratulations. Today life was good.

 **LOTR**

News about the battle was slow to reach them but eventually it trickled into Belegar and Kili's blood froze when he heard a passer-through comment, "They say the King Under the Mountain's young nephew is in a bad way."

"Injured in the battle was he?"

"Aye. I hear he's in no danger now, but he might be long in recovering." The man's forehead wrinkled. "I say, where's your dwarf rushing off to?"

Kili burst in the door of their cottage, now being rented for a paltry sum from Hofir, moments later. "Tauriel."

Her head jerked up. "What?"

He caught his breath. "Fili...was hurt in the battle. I must...go to him."

There were many questions Tauriel wanted to ask but instead she strapped on her quiver and slid the sheaths for her knives into place, reaching for her bow. "I am ready."

He came forward and laid claim to her mouth. "I love you," he murmured, "and thank you."

They packed without delay, gave notice to Hofir who feared they might not come back - groundless they assured him - and left the village on a borrowed horse and pony no more than an hour after he'd heard the news. Kili and Tauriel spent the journey in silence and she worried for her husband's state of mind but knew not the words to ease his fear. Thankfully fourteen leagues (seven to the edge of Long Lake, seven more to the Mountain) were covered much faster riding than walking and Erebor came into sight before she knew it.

Nori was on duty at the gate and his eyes widened when they pulled to a halt and dismounted. "Kili! Where've you been lad?" Then he gave Tauriel a suspicious look. "What is the elf doing here?"

Kili scowled. "Do you mean the elf who saved my life, helped to save us all on more than one occasion? Or the elf who is now my wife?" He swept past his dumbfounded comrade. "Her name is Tauriel."

Once inside Kili hesitated. "I've not been here before. It's as grand as Thorin said." Though in a bit of disrepair. It appeared as if the war had been fought inside the Mountain rather than out. He saw Ori passing by and arrested his attention. "Where is my brother?"

Ori's mouth fell open. "Kili? Kili!" He rushed over to grab his friend in a tight hug. "We didn't know how to find you. Come." He pulled Kili, and by extension Tauriel, down a couple long halls before coming to one with doors lining each side. "The royal quarters," Ori explained. "That is Fili's room."

He bowed and left them alone in front of it and Tauriel laid her hand on Kili's shoulder. "Go to him meleth."

Kili clasped her hand. "Don't leave me," he murmured, blowing out a breath and pushing the door open.

Fili lay propped up on pillows, eyes closed and skin pale. One arm was splinted and bandages swathed his bare chest. A tremour ran through Kili as he started forward. "Oh Fi...I should have been there."

Fili's eyes popped open. "Kili?"

The younger dwarf nodded. "Aye. What have you been doing to yourself brother?" He forced a teasing grin. "I leave you alone for a handful of fortnights and this is the result?"

Fili held out his uninjured arm. "Come here Ki."

Kili did, slowly, grasping Fili's hand when he was close enough. His lips trembled. "I'm so sorry Fi. I should have been there."

Fili pulled his brother down, hugging him carefully. "It's alright. Gloin elected himself my guardian and it worked well for most of the battle." He shifted and winced. "Then we got separated. I lost my shield and fractured my arm all in one go. Took a mace to the chest before Gloin and Nori dispatched the orc who was after my head."

Kili wiped his eyes. "How are the others? Thorin?"

"Scrapes, scratches, cuts, and bruises. Nothing time won't cure. Bifur lost his axe, Bilbo was knocked out. I got the worst of it I'm afraid."

The door suddenly swung inwards. "Fili, you're supposed to be resting. How many times-" Thorin stopped dead when he saw Fili's visitors. "Kili?"

Kili sniffed and squared his shoulders. "Thorin," he said without emotion.

Thorin ran a hand through his hair, clearly discomfited. "I did not think to see you in these halls."

"You did not care if I made it to see these halls," Kili retorted, then closed his eyes and calmed himself down. "I came for Fili. We will not long trouble you."

The King Under the Mountain sighed. "Kili, may I speak with you?"

"You may speak with me and Tauriel," he stated firmly, taking hold of her hand. "I will have no secrets between us."

Thorin opened his mouth but stopped when he caught sight of the unmistakable gold rings. "You're married," he said dumbly. Then his voice rose. "You married an elf?!"

"Are you really?" Fili asked incredulously. "Let me see." They turned to display their promises in solid gold and he grinned. "I cannot believe you'd want to be tied to this troublemaker for a couple hundred years Tauriel. We can't take him anywhere lest chaos ensue."

Kili rolled his eyes. "Half the time I'm getting you out of a mess you've made."

"And the other half?" Fili wanted to know.

Kili shook his head. "We don't need to talk about that."

Thorin cleared his throat and brought their attention back to him. "I suppose I should say it in front of the Company since they were all witnesses. I'm sorry Kili, for leaving you behind, for putting the treasure in this Mountain above your life, for not caring as I should have." He closed his eyes, shoulders slumping. "Thank Mahal you are alright. To lose you would be unthinkable."

Kili glanced back at Fili before focusing on Thorin. "You have lost me Uncle. A crisis is when true colours are shown and yours were quite clear about my importance. You left me behind in blazing fever and blinding pain such as I have never felt before. I was terrified, I was hurting, I needed you. But for Tauriel's intervention I would have died." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Thorin, you cannot make this right. We will stay a few days with Fili, to be sure he is well."

When Thorin couldn't seem to find words, Fili ventured, "Where will you go?"

Kili slid his arm around Tauriel's waist. "We have found a place where our love and our union is accepted and we are welcome in a way that would not be possible with either of our people. It is where we settled when we left Esgaroth and where we will return to call home."

Fili's expression was a mixture of sadness and joy. "What is it called?"

"Belegar." Tauriel spoke for the first time. "But do not worry Fili, it is less than fifteen leagues from your Mountain."

His brow furrowed. "How did you know of my injuries?"

"News filtered in from those passing through our village. Kili learned only this morning that you had been wounded and we came straight here." She smiled. "I am glad your circumstances are not so dire as we imagined."

"Thank you for coming, both of you."

Thorin, effectively ignored, attempted to reestablish control of the conversation. "Fili, you should rest. We can have guest quarters made up for Kili and his...elf."

Kili bristled. "You do not have to like my choice of a wife Thorin, but you will respect her. In future please address Tauriel by name."

Thorin felt his own temper rising but tamped it down. "You are owed a share of the treasure. Shall-"

Kili cut him off. "I want nothing to do with that blasted treasure! Uncle, look what it has already done to our family! Keep it, give it away, bury it in a deep dark hole somewhere, I do not care. Now," he blew out a breath, "may we please be alone with my brother?"

Thoroughly dismissed, Thorin turned on his heel and quit the room, slamming the heavy door shut behind with a thud of finality. Kili sagged against Tauriel and looked to Fili. "I did not want it to be like this."

Fili nodded. "I know."

Unbidden Kili climbed up on the bed beside his brother, laying close but not touching for fear of disturbing his injuries. He smiled beseechingly at Tauriel. "Join us, please love? Dwarves are rather fond of snuggling."

She regarded him fondly. "So I have noticed." Rarely was there any space between them in bed, even when they were only sleeping. Tauriel moved towards them and leaned over to unlace Kili's boots, setting them neatly on the floor. Her own came next, then she settled at Kili's side, laying with her chest pressed to his back so he could face Fili. She laced their fingers together and he sighed contentedly. "Now I have everything I need to be happy."

The three of them fell asleep like that and Kili and Tauriel spent the next two days entertaining Fili and greeting the rest of the Company, including Bilbo, who dropped in to visit. On the third day Kili embraced his brother gently. "No excuses for not coming to see us," he chided, "now that you know where we are." They'd pointed out the small dot that was Belegar on a map yesterday at Fili's insistence.

"Will you come back to the Mountain?" he ventured.

Kili shared a long look with Tauriel. They'd engaged in several serious conversations while Fili had been resting in search of a satisfactory compromise. "For special occasions maybe - the coronation, your birthday, Durin's Day. But I prefer not to subject Tauriel or myself to the looks and remarks of others who do not try to understand or accept the one I've chosen to love."

"I understand brother," Fili said quietly. "I will come as soon as I am mended."

"We shall look forward to that," Tauriel responded, smiling when Fili kissed her hand. "Be well."

"And you also."

Though they did their best to slip away quietly, the Company met them at the gate and bowed as one. Kili nodded at each in turn, including Thorin. "Uncle."

Thorin's eyes conveyed his sorrow at the broken state of their relationship. "If you ever need anything, either of you..."

Kili's smile was brief. "Goodbye Thorin." He led Tauriel to their mounts and they rode off without looking back. A much more leisurely pace was set this time and at one point Tauriel reached for his hand. "How is your heart meleth?" It had been an emotionally trying couple of days.

He kissed her fingers. "Mending amralime. That is progress."

An hour later they came in sight of the village that had given them refuge only two months prior. "Home," he breathed.

"Yes," Tauriel agreed, leaning over to meet his kiss. "Finally we are there."

That fact was cemented when Hofir, Beka and Freydis came out to meet them, along with others they'd gotten to know. And later that night in their own cottage and their cozy bed, falling asleep in the afterglow of belonging fully to each other, Kili thought his heart had never been so full. So this is what it felt like to be home.


End file.
